Heart of the Storm
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? Full summary inside. Mainly GreyOC and Nalu
1. Prologue

It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find were their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacriphices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? Is it because of a dark past that no one knows of but one? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Loke x Aries, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. COUPLES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR TAKEN AWAY!

**A/N-You may be wondering a few things-**

**1) Why the hell are there so many pairs?**

**Answer- It's important for the ****story line**

**2)Why certain couples and why not some couples such as Evergreen x Elfman**

**Answer-Why the couples I chose? Like Nalu instead of Gralu. It fit the story better or I just like that couple. Why not Evergreen x Elfman? I dislike Evergreen. But if you guys want, I'll put Elfman with someone who you can find or an OFC.**

**I will try to put as many couples in the spotlight as possible, although some I might skin over because they aren't so important. Thanks!**

* * *

**OK, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I'm trying to make chapters a little longer and a little more detailed. I'd appreciate if you tell me how I do. The rating might go up, it depends on how the story goes. As for now there is a little language here and there. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

())~~%~~ O Unknown O ~~%~~(()

I had to keep running, I couldn't let them catch me, not again. Damn it, if only my magical power hadn't been kept so low all these years! I ran as fast as I could through the forest. My legs where sore and my lungs hurt from my constant running. I came out of the forest and saw the familiar land of were I used to live six years ago. But I knew I wasn't safe until I got back to my true home. I ran through the town trying to dodge people of Magnolia. I could see it in the distance, just a little longer body, then we'll be home free. Right as I got to the front door, my legs gave out. I fell against the doors which some how made them open. I began to lose conciousness, but before I fell into the pit of darkness, I saw a pink haired guy I knew very well and heard him yell

"Hey Grandpa! She needs treatment stat!" That was the last thing I heard before the darkness took me. But I didn't care. I knew I was safe.

())~~%~~ O Mirajane O ~~%~~(()

I rushed over to were Natsu was leaning over the girl. "Natsu, get her to the infirmary! I'll see what I can do." I gathered the supplies I needed and head there to. This girl looked so familiar. I wonder why? Natsu was standing there waiting for me but I pushed him out. "We need privacy." I walked over to the unconscious girl. She was quite beautiful, even in her state. As I worked on healing her, I looked her over. Her hair was a beautiful black, exactly like Gray's. She was skinny like she had not had a proper meal in years yet her breasts could easily overtake Lucy's. Her body was covered in many cuts and bruises. Her tattered rags of what I could guess were her cloths showed much skin and the existence of her injuries. I could tell the cuts were reopened many times before they even scabbed. To be in this condition and god knows travel how far, she had a strong will. She must have been in pure torture. Who could have done this! she only looked about 17, maybe 18 but theses wounds were years old. Suddenly I felt chills run through my body as I came to a realization. I rolled her over and moved some of the rags away from her lower back. There was much damage done to the skin, nothing I couldn't handle, but I could still see the mark as clear as day. It was her.

())~~%~~ O Lucy O ~~%~~(()

After a while Mirajane finally came out. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, little did I know she kind of did. She went straight to the master and whispered in his ear. I saw his eye widen. then he yelled

"It can't be! How!" That had gotten everyone's attention. The master turned towards everyone. "No one but Mirajane and I are allowed in the infirmary until further notice." Then he followed said girl back towards the room she came from. I turned towards Natsu, He looked a little shaken up.

"Natsu, do you have any idea whats going on?" I asked. He was looking at were Mirajane and the master had gone. He was visibly shaking.

"No...it can't be..." he said to himself. He must have been able to hear what Mirajane said. Suddenly he got up and walked to the infirmary. This was all to weird.

())~~%~~ O Natsu O ~~%~~(()

~~A Few Weeks Latter~~

I was laying down on Lucy's bed, when said female charged into the room.

"Master wishes to see you, he said it's important." I gave a nod and got up heading towards the door, but she grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong with you? You've been so quiet and distant. You've been eating less than ever. I'm worried Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"You'll find out soon enough..." I pulled my wrist away from her hand and walked away towards the guild. I hope this was something good. When I got to the guild everyone who was there around seven years ago was there, except Gray. She must have woken up then. The master gave a nod, Mirajane went to the back and when she came back, she was carrying our little guest. I looked into her eyes, and when I saw those shocking electric blue orbs, I knew it was her, but I had to make sure, I looked at her lower back, any normal person would have though I was looking at her ass, but I wasn't. It was there, the Fairy Tail guild mark. And it was the same color as Gray's.

**_Fin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kidding!_**

I could tell she was still tired from her...journey. But still, I jumped forward and glomped her.

"Natsu..." I heard her whisper. I felt a slight dampness on my chest when I looked down I saw her crying. "Thank you...so much..."

"You know you have some explaining to do, right?" I asked quietly "We all thought you were dead...what happened?" I helped her stand up and we all walked to the mass of tables that were gathered. Right as she was about to start talking, Lucy barged in.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" she yelled. The master stood up from his spot at the center of our circle.

"Lucy, may I introduce one of our old guild members, Amethyst Clara Fulgur. Amethyst, this is Lucy Heartfilia. One of our newest members."

"Wait a second...I've heard that name before. She's supposed to be dead!" Lucy said

"I was about to tell them my story, why don't you sit down as well." Amethyst said quietly. When Lucy found an empty seat, she continued. "As you know, about six years ago I went missing on an S-class mission without a trace. Everyone assumed that I was dead, but you were dead wrong. When I first came here, I was running away from someone. You already know this, but they found me and kidnapped me. I was taken away and kept barely alive, while they tried to find more sacrifices that fit the description...they almost did. They cast a daily spell on my that drained my magical energy leaving hardly any. but I figured out how to hide parts of it. I began to store up energy and then when I had enough, I escaped. I broke as much as I could, but it wasn't enough to stop them permanently. They will come after me again, I know it. That's why I came back here, because I knew that you guys would be able to help... I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you guys, I heard about what happened to Gray and all of you guys. I'm so sorry for causing so much pain..." I saw new tears begin to form. I walked over and pulled her into my arms.

"You were never a burden to anyone, and you aren't now." I said. Everyone cheered in agreement. "Now that that's all cleaned up, I order you to stay in bed resting until you are fully healed, and no more 'but's'." I said pushing her back to the infirmary.

"Where's Gray, Natsu." She asked quietly. I looked away.

"He's on a long-term solo mission, but he should be back soon. You have plenty of time to get healed up for him. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." I whispered.

"What if he comes back before I'm healed?'

"Then I'll make sure he doesn't come in here. Simple as that."

"Natsu, could you do me a favor?" she asked again

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know the old man is going to plan a 'welcome home' party. I want that to be when Gray finds out. Do you think that Lucy friend of your's could help me out to get ready?" she asked blushing

"I'm sure she'd love to. I'll come back tomorrow, okay? I tell her to come when ever she feels like it."

"Okay, see you later. And tell Happy I say Hi!"

"I will." Then I walked out the door.

())~~%~~ O Grey O ~~%~~(()

~~Another Few Weeks Latter~~

_"Come on Gray, don't be so sad. We said we'd take care of each other no matter what, so that's what I'm doing. I'm going to make sure you're rolling on the ground laughing by the time I'm done." she said smiling_

_I looked up at her "Okay...fine. But just because you're already an S-class wizard doesn't mean you can do everything...okay? so be careful on your missions." I said_

_"I never go on missions alone, you know that. Now come on, you want to see me toy with Natsu, right?" She said forcing a fake yawn._

_"Yeah." I held out my hand and she took it. As we walked back towards the guild she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked_

_"Gray, no matter what happens, will you promise to always be by my side...forever?" she asked. I like the sound of that._

_"Of course, although I would do it with or with out the promise." She turned around and through her arms around my neck. Then she kissed my cheek. A blush quickly cover my face._

_"Hey Gray?"_

_"Yeah?" I asked_

_"Your cloths." she said laughing. I looked down and saw that I was only in my underwear. When I looked around for my cloths, I found them in her hand. Right as I was about to grab them she pulled away._

_She stuck her tongue out. "You have to catch me first." I went to tackle her but she dodged again. "Missed me , missed me, now you have to kiss me!" She chanted. She took off to the guild with me hot on her heels._

_"Come back with my cloths!" I yelled. then suddenly the scene changed. I was at the guild, and I knew what was about to happen._

_"Grey...I'm sorry son. We can't find any trace of her. It has been decided that that she died in the line of duty..." The master said._

_"No it can't be true! She's to strong for there to not have a single trace left! You're lying! Where is she!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face__._

I woke up with a start. These dreams had been happening a lot recently. I clenched my fist and hit it against the wall, feeling new tears coming. "Amethyst...I'm so sorry that I couldn't do it. I made a promise that we would always stay together no matter what...and I broke that promise...I'm so sorry..." When I was able to calm myself down I went and took a shower. I was finally going back home, but for some reason this time felt different. There was one reason I hated solo missions, it meant that I had to pace a place all by myself, as I paced said place, the memory came back.

_Amethyst was being thrown around like a twig. When she couldn't move, the beast began to use electric magic on her over and over. She was screaming in pain._

_"Amethyst!" I yelled getting ready to fight_

_"Stay back!" she yelled getting hit by another shock. The monster was holding her in place with his foot._

_"But you'll die!"_

_"No I won't! We made a promise! You've protected me all this time, but now it's my turn to protect you. You're already badly injured from protecting me!" she got hit by another shock. Then she began to fight back._

I shook my head, clearing away the memory. That was the first day I saw her power. And shortly after that she became an S-class wizard at the age of 12. I had joined the guild at age 10, I found her about a year later, that's when she joined. I had matter her one or twice before, when I was being taught by Ur. But I can't think about that right now, I needed to tell the master I was back. The guild was the same as ever on the outside, but when I walked inside everyone was dead silent.

"Hi?" I asked

"Oh, Gray. You're back. Welcome home!" Mirajane said from the bar.

"Where's the old man?" I asked

"He's helping and injured person right now. No ones allowed in there." She said

"Okay, I'll just wait here than." I said sitting down at the counter. After a minute of complete awkward silence, the master came out.

"Okay everyone. Our little guest is just fine now. They'll be staying with Lucy for a while, so no one is allowed to but the two of them until tomorrow night. Is that understood?" He asked

"What's tomorrow?" I asked

"A welcome home party. Now everyone, continue on."

())~~%~~ O Amethyst O ~~%~~(()

~~The Next Day~~

It was finally the day. Lucy let me sleep in while she got everything set up. Erza was supposed to come and help since she could just re-equip into anything. When I woke up, Lucy fed me a nice breakfast. Ever since I got back, I had been looking...less dead. After the breakfast she led me to a bath and told me to use a whole bunch of products in a certain order. I'm amazed that I was able to remember everything. I got out of the tub when I was done. She gave me a robe and tied a blind fold around my head.

"What's this for?" I asked

"We don't want you to see you self until we're done. Do you trust us?" Erza said. I guess she just got here.

"What about you guys?"

"You're going to stay blind folded until we say so, which will be a while. Now let's get started!" Lucy said. I can't believe they were starting to get me ready so early in the day. I felt them put me in a dress and do all kinds of things. Then I heard them working on themselves.

"Okay, we're taking the blind fold off, but keep your eyes closed."

"Fine..." I grumbled. I felt them putting the make up on my face.

"Okay, done." They said in union. I opened my eyes and found myself in front of a full body mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself. Parts of my long black hair was pulled back into a clip and it split into to separate spirals on each side. The rest of my hair was curled and had little braids her and there. My hair still went to almost halfway down my back. The black silken dress went down to my ankles were black strapped high heels were on my feet. The dress was strapless and showed a little more cleavage than I was used to. And there was a hole on my lower back so people could see my Fairy Tail tattoo. I didn't wear any jewelry tonight besides a locket the Gray gave me when we were kids and to amethyst studs for my earrings. I had a silvery dark blue eye shadow on and black eyeliner and mascara. My lips wear a dark crimson.

I turned around to look at Erza and Lucy. We were in pretty much the exact same thing but different colors. Erza's color scheme was white and electric blue, while Lucy's was white and salamander pink. Erza's eye shadow was electric blue, while Lucy's was pink. Lucy had a bracelet on her wrist and Erza Had her normal earring in. Pretty much the only difference besides our basic looks. I walked over and gave both of them a hug.

"You guys are the best, thanks so much." I whispered trying not to cry. I pulled back. "I guess it's time to go?"

"Yup!" we each had a cape with a hood. Mine was black, Erza's blue, Lucy's pink. We put our cloaks on and pulled the hoods up. I was to keep mine on until I gave me special presentation. The cloaks hid us perfectly. We linked arms. Me in the middle, Erza on the right, and Lucy on the left. I was glad for the hood when we passed Gray.

"Hey Lucy, Erza!" he called running over. "The master was looking for you two." Then he saw me. "Who's she?"

"No one of importance, we better hurry. see you later." Erza said. We rushed to the guild. They led me to the back where the stage was. It was time for my grand entrance. I heard the master making a speech and then I heard where I was supposed to come in. I stepped out onto the stage. The room was silent, and then everyone was clapping and cheering. The master continued the speech but I wasn't paying attention, I was looking for Gray. The party went on but I wasn't able to get away from all the people. Lucy helped me escape. I went to the one place that I knew I could find him, my grave.

I rushed through the guild until I found it, and sure enough, there he was.

"Isn't it rude not to meet the guest of honor?" I asked trying to sound cross

"I lost interest in parties a long time ago." he mumbled

"When she died?" that was weird, talking about myself like that

He turned around "How did y-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw me. His eyes widened.

"Because you though I died, you lost your fun side. I apologize." I said looking down

"But how?" he asked, still in shock.

"I never died, I was kidnapped. By the same people chasing me when we were little."

"How did you escape?" he asked again

"Can we just leave it alone for now. Let it just be us, alone. With no one else around." I whispered. We heard a song playing in the background.

I could tell he was a little uncomfortable, but hey. Who wouldn't be if you thought someone you were close to had died, but then you find out was held hostage for a few years. More like five. He held out his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked, bowing.

I smiled "Yes." he took me hand and we danced around for what seems like forever, it was amazing. When the song ended, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you." he whispered. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**So? Did I over do it? Please like, follow, and comment. I appreciate a little criticism but not to the point of you telling me everything I did wrong. Thanks for checking out this story and I hope you'll stick with me for the rest of it. Bye! Crystal...OUT! ;D**

**())~~%~~ O ~~%~~(()**


	2. Chapter 1-An Unknown Power

**OK, The next chapter. I'm kind of sad though...this story has yet to get a single comment, follow, or favorite...Please do so :(, it makes me sad. No warnings.**

* * *

Chapter 1~An Unknown Power

O ~ O Amethyst O ~ O

He pulled away blushing after a split second. My face was burning as well.

"Um...sorry. It was kind of on an impulse..." he said

"It's okay, I understand. I went missing six years ago. It's natural considering how close we were."

"Yeah, everyone thought we were a young couple. I remember beating up Natsu when ever he teased us."

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised you haven't done that yet." Gray said laughing.

"I haven't been able to since I just got out of the infirmary a couple of days ago..." I said looking down. I sensed him stiffen.

"Why were you in the infirmary and how long?"

"I was in there for a few weeks. The people who kidnapped me wanted to make sure I never got out. And when I did I ran nonstop all the way here and I was seriously injured. I'm still kind of recovering." I whispered. I looked out over the cliff where my grave was. I walked over to the edge. I heard Gray take a deep breath.

"Amethyst...you mark..."

"I know, they aimed most of the hits there. The said it would taint my beauty when they finished. Thanks to Mirajane, you can easily see it and the rest of the marks will finish healing without scars soon. You know...they told me what you did when they said I was dead."

"I'm sorry..." He said

"It's okay, I'm glad you didn't do it."

())~~%~~ O Flashback O ~~%~~(()

_"We're sorry Gray...but she's dead" the master said_

_"NO! You lying!" I yelled running out of the guild. I ran to the one place that we both loved. It was a cliff side that looked out at the ocean. "If it really is true...then I have to keep my promise...so we can always be together..." I walked closer to the edge of the cliff._

_"Gray! Stop!" Natsu yelled. I jumped off the cliff. I curled up into a ball an surrounded my self in ice. I would die at the bottom of the sea. I hit the water and began to sink down. I slipped out of consciousness when the air supply ran out. When I woke up I was wrapped up in blankets in the infirmary. People tried to talk to me, give me food and water, but I refused them all. Until Natsu yelled at me and said that the promise was for when we were both alive and that we shouldn't follow each other to the grave. I pretended to understand. But the guilt of not following her followed me until today._

())~~%~~ O End O ~~%~~(()_  
_

"Natsu was right, I never wanted you to kill yourself so we could be together. You deserved to live." I said sill looking out at the sea. I jumped slightly when Gray came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head was resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." he whispered. I put my arms over his. We stood there for hours looking up at the stars.

())~~%~~ O The Next Day O ~~%~~(()

O ~ O Gray O ~ O

The previous night had been fun, although the master and Cana had major hang overs. Although today was going fun as well. Last night I said that Amethyst had lost her touch. We got into an argument. So I challenged her to take on Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel all at the same time. She took it. I was sitting at the counter talking to Mirajane when the doors opened. We looked over to see Amethyst and Lucy walking in. I held my hand over my nose just in case it started to bleed. Lucy was in her normal clothing, and Amethyst was wearing a short black skirt and a tight slightly see through white and silver striped long sleeve shirt with a black short-sleeved shirt with lightning on the front over it. She had a silver chain around her left ankle and around her right wrist and a white and black bead choker. She also had silver earring that where shaped like lightning bolts. She wore knee-high black heeled boots with silver lightning patterns. She was wearing absolutely no make up except for lipstick. It made her lips look like blood.

The part that did make my nose bleed was when she crossed her arms under her breasts. It made them pop out even more that the shirt was. Lucy was doing the same thing. I could tell what was going through every guys head at the moment. Two sexy women with rather large breasts were standing next to each other, each with their arms crossed, making their chests look slightly larger. They were even about the same height, with Lucy being a little taller. Their hair was done the same way, except Amethyst had a dark blue ribbon and her hair was way longer.

From what I could tell, they were searching through the crowd. The looked towards each other and nodded. Then Amethyst walked over to me. I had already cleaned up the nose blood, so that was good.

"Is Lucy finding the others?" I asked as she sat down.

"Yup, along with Freed." She said drinking a glass of water. As soon as she finished, Lucy brought the contestants over.

"Lucy told us about the bet, so much is at stake?" Natsu asked

"We said 1,000 jewel." I answered "If one person doesn't have enough, the next time they go on a job that amount is given to the other person. But there's a catch for the fighters. Any damage done must be paid for by the person who did it."

"How are we going to keep track?" Gajeel said

"Freed will use his magic." Amethyst stated

"Why am I involved?" Laxus asked

"Because you're one of the strongest wizards here." Amethyst said

"And you three have to work together, it's three against one." I said

"But we don't-" Natsu got cut off

"the whole point of this is to prove to Gray that I'm still the same wizard I used to be, maybe better." Amethyst cut in

"Fine..." the three wizards said. Everyone headed outside and made a circle around the four wizards. Freed set up the score board where everyone could see. Then he went and stood by the master who was on a podium.

"On your marks," the master said, the fighters getting into their fighting stances. "Get set...GO!" he yelled. The three guys circled around Amethyst while she just stood there. The team of three charged into the battle taking turns attacking. She blocked every hit, even the interlude where she had two people attacking her at once. When they realized that it was useless, that started attacking all at the same time. The guys weren't even using their magic yet. But than again neither was Amethyst. When the guys backed away, there wasn't even a single scuff mark on Amethyst. A single thought went through the team of three's mind. Time to use magic. Gajeel went first, he swung his metal arm around trying to hit her, but she dodged. When she saw an opening, she grabbed his arm and flipped over him. He fell down unable to move. His arm was rather burned. Next went Natsu. He used all of his fire attacks. I could tell she let one of them graze her so she didn't make Natsu feel to bad, just like the old days. When Natsu gave an opening, Amethyst ran forward and kicked him in the chest. When he landed, his chest had multiple cuts. Then came Laxus. He used his lightning attacks. A few did graze, it proved that she was a little rusty. But not soon after that, Laxus gave his opening. She grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back and locking them together with ice. Then she kicked him up into the air. Then she created an ice 'bowl' that shattered when Laxus hit it. When Laxus fell on to the real ground, only a few of the tiles were set loose. Everyone was down for the count. When I looked up at the score board, Amethyst's total came up to... 10 jewel. The other three were in the thousands.

Wendy went out and used a little about of sky magic so that everyone was at least conscious. Amethyst walked over to me after she told Wendy she was fine.

"Now I believe you owe my 1,000 jewel." she said smirking. I pulled the money out of my pocket.

"Here..." I grumbled

"Okay...how the hell did she do that?" Lucy asked

"Why don't we all go inside and I'll explain my magic." Amethyst said. As we went inside, she sat on the stage. When everyone sat down she began. "I'll start by saying I am the only one in the world who can use this magic. I use the elements wind, water, lighting, and ice. Or in other words, I am a Storm Mage." she said. this was old news for me and the master, but every one else was shocked.

"But that's impossible! Storm Mage's are only legends and fairy tales!" Carla said

"That was true, at least until I became a wizard. I don't remember my parents at all. I was bounced around from home to home until I came to a house with a single man. I later found out that he was my real father. I was abused for a few years, until I turned eight. That's when I ran away. I passed out in the outskirts of a town in the mountains. I was picked up by a group of three. Their names were Gray, Lyon, and Ur. They took me in and took care of my for a while. When Ur asked me what had happened, I told her everything. I had run away so I could learn magic to protect myself and the things closest to me. She took me in and taught the three of us together. But there came a time were my magic would no longer improve. Ur looked up possible reasons as to why. And she found an answer. Storm Mage's can only go so far with one element of magic. The true strength of their spells comes when they are protecting something important and combine the elements. When Ur found this out, she was hesitant to tell me. There is a reason why Storm Mage's are so utterly rare. To become a full-fledged Storm Mage, you body must go through a process. This process takes all the elements of a storm and shoves them into your body all at once. The elements fight with each other to gain dominance. In other words they tear the body apart." She said. Okay, that was new.

"The only way to become a Storm Mage is to control all the elements at once and calm them down. It's like multiple spirits in your body, each using different magic. It's also like being a celestial wizard. You have to befriend the spirits. If you don't do this fast enough, you die. Thus the lack of Storm Mage's. When Ur told me about it, she said it was my decision whether to follow that path or not. When I decided to try, she took me to a place where they taught people like me, how to use the mixed magic. There are many mixed mage's out there, and they all go through the same thing. Only the Storm Mage's are lethal though. They taught me how to use the magic separately. Once I got as far as I could, I went through the trial. Shortly after I was taken away by people. That was the first time I used my magic. I ran away and then I came to Mongolia. Gray found me on the street and brought me here, to the guild where I joined and stayed her for about three years. Then I was taken again. But this time I had nothing to fight for. The limit on Storm Mage's is their emotions. Their magic is only as strong as their will to protect at that moment. There for we also have to train our bodies. That is the power of a Storm Mage." She concluded.

So that's why she suddenly went all crazy the day we got our asses kicked. The more she wants to protect, the more powerful her magic is.

"We can use each element separately to a certain extent, but the combined magic has no limit. As long as you have enough magic energy and a strong enough body to cast is, is will keep on growing." she said "Any questions?"

"Is it painful?" Natsu asked

"Whats the worst thing you have ever felt?" she asked

"I don't know."

"Well when you do, multiply it by a million. Then you might know how it felt."

"Why so much?" he asked

"Natsu, you get you body ripped to shreds from the inside while you're getting electrocuted, cut by wind, drowned, and frozen. You should be able to guess it's not very pleasant."

"Would Natsu be able to become a Storm Mage?" Bisca asked

"No, I guess you could say each person has a unique soul. The soul decides what kind of magic you can use. Only the best can see it, the aura around the person that is their magic energy. For instance, Natsu's looks like a fire dragon. The energy not only take the form of the element, but it also had a shape based on your personality." She said. Damn, she was good.

"You said you were being chased by someone, who is it?" Alzack said. Silence filled the room. Amethyst looked down at the ground, I could see a single tear fall down.

Than finally she whispered "My father..."

* * *

**Well? Please please please pleeeeaaaassssseeeee comment, like, and follow. I will give you cookies, cake, and cheesecake. As well as many other treats. Plus it will make me veeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy happy. Bai! Crystal Bleach...OUT! ;D**

**())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()**


	3. Chapter 2-Her True Pain

**I was made aware that Amethyst may be a little to Mary Sue. So I started fixing that. Amethysts looks may change a little bit in the future. Yes this chapter was a little short, but it needed to stop where it did. There are hints of two pairs in this chapter. If you can find them both you get a cookie and a hug. I may change a few of the couples around, take some out, or put some in. All though the main pairings will stay the same. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2~Her True Pain

O ~ O Amethyst O ~ O

_I screamed in pain as the knife dug into my lower back again, cutting open the almost scabbed cuts.._

_"Well you dumb little fairy, will you just join our cause? Or how much longer will it take until we break you?" one of the men said. My head was hung low from exhaustion. I lifted my head up to look my captor in the eye._

_"I will never give in. I will never willingly become a sacrifice for your twisted plans!" I tried to yell with my horse voice. The man slapped me across the face. "I will never give up, as long as I have a sliver a happiness to remember and protect, I will never give up. I'd rather die than do what you're asking." he slapped me again. Then I decided something. "From now on, I won't make a sound, no matter how much you hit me..." I said for the last time in that wrenched place._

I woke up with a start. These dreams had been happening a lot recently. I got out of the bed I was sharing with Lucy and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. I looked at the full body mirror, to look at the scar I had never seen, but knew was there. When my stomach was shown, the jagged scar that ran horizontally across the flat surface shook me out of my peaceful mental sleep. I screamed as the memory came back.

_The man dug the knife deep into my stomach, than he pulled it slowly to the right. When he pulled the knife out, my wound was gushing blood. I began to cough up the substance as well._

When I came back to what I thought was reality, I was in the cell where I was held. A women charged in with a whip on her hip.

"No! Go away! I can't take it anymore! Please just kill me already!" I yelled with tears flowing down my cheeks.

O ~ O Lucy O ~ O

When she yelled those words I froze. Then it came to me. "Oh. My. God." I whispered. Mirajane had said it was weird that she was unaffected after all those years, and the she was able to take on Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus all by herself. Yes she had amazing magic, but it should have been impossible. She must have been in shock all this time. When she confronted herself, her temporally perfect world had shattered. In her mind, those years had been a dream, yet not a dream. Leaving her mind in a state of total confusion. Making her fighting skills increase exponentially because of the build up of emotions over that time.

Amethyst began to thrash around crying a name I couldn't quite understand. I reached forward but she knocked away my hand, when she was in this state the was no way I could force her anywhere. I pulled out one of my keys.

"Gate of the Lio-!" before I could even finish, Loke popped out of no where. I gave hit a 'WTF' face.

"I would have come out even if you didn't call on me." He said looking more serious than normal.

"Can you help me out with my friend? I need to get her to the guild fast." I said. He gave a nod and walked over to Amethyst. He knelt down in front of where she sat on the floor in fetal position, taking off his glasses. When he looked her in the eyes, she calmed down a little bit.

"L-loke." she stumbled "But how?"

"Shhh, I need you to stay quiet for a while. We need to get you back to the guild." he said softly. She looked over Loke's shoulder and saw me. I could tell she was about to start freaking out again. "Ame, it's okay. It's just Lucy." he said pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Lucy, go put your whip away. It's scaring her." I heard him whisper. I did as he said, when I came back he was carrying her bridal style. Her head rested on his should as she slept. "Let's go..." he said walking out the door. The walk to the guild was quick. It was early in the morning so Mirajane and the master were there.

Loke kicked open the doors and walked right on back to the infirmary. When Mirajane gave me a look, she saw the panic in my face she rushed back with me. Loke was sitting in the corner of the room with his forehead resting on his interlocked hands.

"What happened to Amethyst?" Mirajane asked

"She came out of her shock..." I whispered

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, how in the hell could she be all right in her mind after five years of pain. How could she beat Natsu, Gajeel, _and_ Laxus in a 1 vs. 3 match! Her magic and her emotions built up over the years, and that during that fight her skills were increased tenfold. That's why only a little bit of magic was used to make every single one of them look like a total wimp. All of that energy was released in small dense blasts. And now that things are calming down, that paradise shattered. Leaving her mind reeling in the realization that everything that happened to her wasn't a dream." I said

"Then the best thing for her to do is rest for a while."

"There was something else." I said as she started to walk away.

"What was it?"

"When I came in and was trying to help her, she kept on crying out a name. But I couldn't understand who's it was." I saw her stiffen, as did Loke. Mirajane turned around looking a little sad.

"Lucy, for that matter I suggest you stay out of it. We think we know who it was. But that is something very personal to Amethyst and that person. Once things are back to the way they were or as close as you can get, then we'll explain the relationship..."

"If you at least tell me the name, I won't mention it until the time is right. I promise. And celestial wizards never break their promises." Mirajane looked over at Loke

"I don't see why not." He said looking out the window.

"Lucy...you can never tell a soul. Because of somethings that happened when they were little. She was probably crying out for Gray. Even if she was relieving a memory of the pain they caused. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reason she's still alive..." then Mirajane walked out the door. I stood there shocked. I had asked Gray about his feelings Amethyst, and he had said he hadn't known. He admitted he had kissed her, but he added that he was so shocked and confused at the time. It had just been an impulse.

I looked at the time, it was a little past nine. Everyone should be here by now. "Are you going to head back now, Loke?" I asked

"I'm going to stay here for a bit." he said not looking back at me.

"Well alright, if you need anything I'll be with the others." I said as I walked out the doors.

Everyone was acting normal, but then again they didn't know what happened. I snuck a look over at Gray. He had seemed lighter somehow. I looked all over the guild in search of a certain pink haired wizard. I ran over and jumped on his back. I felt me heart rate speed up when he looked back at me with those dazzling eyes.

"Hey, Luce." he said with his giant grin "You're here early."

"Yeah, there was a little emergency that I needed to take care of." I said with a fake smile

"I know that you're not actually smiling. But it must be serious if you would lie to me, so I'll leave it be for now."

"Thanks, Natsu. Mirajane asked me to not tell anyone until the situation is a little more sturdy." I whispered. I thought back to the look Loke had on his face the entire time he was around Amethyst.

After a while a chatting and random conversations the master appeared with Loke helping Amethyst stand next to him. He gave a brief explanation as to what happened. Leaving out...certain details. I could tell Gray was freaking out on the inside. When every thing was said and done, Loke walked over with Amethyst. They sat down at the booth silently.

"Okay, you two just met so why are you so friendly?" Natsu asked. I had begun to ask that myself. Loke looked over at Amethyst. There was something about them that looked similar...

When she gave a nod, Loke took a deep breath. "Amethyst...is my sister."

* * *

**Tada! Well? What do you guys think? Please continue to read, follow, like, and comment.**

**Crystal Bleach...OUT! ;D**

**())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()**


	4. Chapter 3-Relationships

**Hello again! Chapter 3! Relationships are going to start forming this chapter you guys. There are references to lemon's in this chapter just to warn you. Major Nalu in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Relationships

O~O Lucy O~O

I gasped. "I didn't think that was even possible!" I said in shock. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not, I'm his sister. But not by blood. I guess you could say I was adopted into the spirit world." Amethyst said.

"I don't remember you ever telling me this." Gray said

"Well I wasn't supposed to. It happened right after I left you and Lyon. My father found me again, but at that time a girl with pale green hair was pacing by. She brought out Loke here and he took me to the spirit world."

"Do you mean Karen?" Natsu asked, ahhh sweet Natsu...whoa, keep your thoughts in check Lucy. Now isn't the time to be having dirty thoughts about Natsu.

"I guess, she never told me her name. Anyway, I was still young so I was raised and taught how to use my full magic in the spirit world. But after a while, the world began to reject me. So I came here to Fairy Tail. The next thing I knew, I was being kid napped by my fathers henchmen and taken away." she said visibly flinching. Loke pulled her closer to his side as she began to cry.

O~O Gray O~O

I hated to see her cry. When she came back she was so confident and strong. Mira had told me what happened, and it shocked me. She had never talked about how the physically hurt her. I guess she really was hiding in a shell. Mirajane had also told me the extent of her wounds when she first arrived. Let's just say there is now a whole in the wall that is now conveniently cover by a picture of the guild crest. We had grown up together,she was like a sister I never had. But some how it felt like more. When I kissed her that night at the party it was a pure impulse. But there was another part of me that said it was for a different reason. When she was staying with my, Lyon, and Ul she fit right in. Now that I thought about it...the last time they 'saw' each other was at her funeral. I think he would love to see her. I got up and walked over to the Master.

"Is there a way to send a message to Lamia Scale?" I asked

"Maybe, why?" the old geezer asked

"I wanted to send a message to Lyon. Say that we had a surprise for him."

"Hmmm, I'll send the message. They'll be here soon."

"Thanks, Amethyst would probably like to see him. But I'll keep it a surprise." I said

"Okay, they should be her in a couple of days." I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm "Gray, I don't know much about your past with Amethyst...but make sure you take good care of her." he said giving a knowing wink. Was I that easy to see through? Or was the master just that perceptive? Either way I needed to keep this away from the more...talkative people. I walked back over to the table. I could see Lucy staring at Natsu, but he didn't notice. I might try to help them along, with help from Mira of course. She loves that kind of stuff. I would have to talk to her later...

O~O Lucy O~O

Oh. My. God. I have no idea how the hell this happened. It had just been yesterday that we found out Loke was Amethyst's 'sister', but this was completely unexpected. Today had been boring. When I had come home after hanging out with Cana, Natsu was sitting on my bed cross-legged waiting for me. That wasn't to unexpected. With out opening his eyes he said "We need to talk, Lucy."

That had me worried, "Is some thing wrong Natsu?"

He sighed, then stood up. When he opened his eyes the were dark. He walked towards me. I walked backwards until I was backed into the wall. "I don't really know...I heard some rather interesting rumors from Mira, Gray, and Gajeel. I came here to check them out." he whispered against my ear making my shiver.

"N-natsu?" I asked frightened

"They said that you had been giving me...interesting looks. So I pain attention today. Sure enough, they were right. Tell me how you feel Lucy, and tell me how you want me to make you feel." he gave my ear a nibble this time, making me gasp.

"When..." he asked

"What are you talking about?"

"When did you first start developing feelings for me..."

"When I jumped." now it was his turn to be confused.

"What."

"When I was kidnapped and jumped off the building. I could hear you voice, so I knew that you would catch me." I said looking away as I remembered what happened that day. I had been so scared. I looked at his face from the corner of my eye. He looked shocked.

"That long?"

"That was when I realized my feelings, but I think I felt them ever since I met you..." there was a silence through out the room. Then he smashed his lips to mine. The kiss was full of heat and passion. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, it all made sense. My world had always revolved around Natsu ever since I met him.

"I love you to Luce..." He whispered. Then he kissed me again. "Please, let me make you mine...forever..."

"Is that even possible?" I gasped as he began to kiss my neck.

"It is for Dragon Slayers...all you have to do is say yes..." I could tell he was trying to hold back for my sake. My heart swelled at his words and actions

"Natsu..." he looked into my eyes "make me yours..." I said

"As you wish, my princess." he said before hit bit down onto the side of my neck, drawing blood...

())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()

Ow. After last nights...activities, Natsu and I had taken a shower and went to bed. I was sore all over. My neck was stinging a little and...down there... was sore as well from all of the...um...pounding. I winced as I stood up to get dressed. He really did a number on me last night. When I looked at the clock it was two P.M. Damn. I dressed in my usual attire and looked in the mirror. When I looked at the place Natsu bit my neck, there was a salmon pink tattoo of a dragon twisting into a circle instead of bite marks. I suddenly felt had wrap around my waist.

"Good afternoon, I see you're looking at the mark I gave you last night." Natsu said smirking.

"There isn't a wound though. Why?"

"When Dragon Slayers claim their mate, the two change some magic energy. It creates a mark on the person bit that shows who you belong to." he turned me around and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You will always be mine and mine alone from now on okay?" he asked

"I've never belonged to anyone else in the first place." I kissed him back. He took my hand and we headed off to the guild.

O~O Amethyst O~O

When Lucy and Natsu came into the guild they were holding hands. I would think so considering their 'activities' made it so that I had to stay at Gray's last night. not that I didn't like...it was just a little awkward. Then I heard Gray mutter something along the lines of "Damn, I didn't think he would go after her so quickly." but I ignored it. I looked around and noticed Juvia was missing.

"Hey Gray, were's Juvia?" I asked. He looked around and smiled.

"I think she'll be back soon, I'll be right back so stay put, okay?" Than he got up and went over to talk to the master. Suddenly the door's burst open and some weird people walked in. I didn't really pay attention to who they were, but Gray took my hand and dragged me behind him towards the group.

"Well you're the last person I'd expect to come first, Gray." a voice said. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Well, there's someone I want you to see, that is if you want to."

"Why wouldn't I? Did you get a new member or something?" the mystery man asked. Gray was making sure we couldn't see each other. Damn him, I was curious now.

"You never know, you might be scared of her. Or you might scare her. Just to double check, do any of you have knives or whips?" he asked addressing the group.

"Are you ready?" he asked the mystery man

"Yeah, I mean they're just some new recr-" He stopped mid-sentence when Gray stepped out of the smiling. When I saw who he had been talking to I automatically knew why the voice sounded so familiar.

"Lyon?"I said in shock

"Amethyst?" the silver-haired ice mage questioned. We stepped closer together. Then he pulled me into a tight hug. I felt a slight wetness. I realized he was crying, but so was I.

"I thought you were dead...when Gray said there wasn't a single trace and they declared you dead I was devastated. We both were...then Gray tried to kill himself and everything went downhill. We went our separate ways. But here you are again..." he said. I hugged him tighter.

"Lyon..." I whispered

O~O Gray O~O

I smiled at the reunion. When Juvia came over and nudged me, I knew she misunderstood.

"Gray, Juvia is wondering why they are crying and hugging. Did they used to be lovers?" I almost burst out laughing.

"Far from it Juvia, trust me. She won't get in the way of Lyon and your relationship. They were really close when we were kids. He's like the older brother she never had at the time."

"Hey, Gray. Get your ass over here for a group hug." Amethyst said

"But I don't want to! Not with Lyon" I said

"Gray you know what'll happen if you don't." Lyon said cringing.

"You would have thought we'd learn our lesson, but we never did." I said walking over. Amethyst pulled me into a group. Our heads were touching.

"Just like the old days, huh." Amethyst said

"You got that right, except you didn't have to make us this time." Lyon said

"Come on, let's go sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Lyon said dragging Amethyst to the bar. Juvia was shocked.

"It's okay Juvia, Lyon loves you a lot. But leave them alone for a while. In a way they were closer to each other than I was to her. She actually made him promise when we were kids that when she got married, he would give her away. He always took care of her. Although our relationship took a slightly different turn..." I said

"Is Gray, in love with Amethyst?" Juvia asked. I blushed at her remark.

"I'm not sure yet..." I mumbled.

Just then Amethyst dragged Lyon over. "Juvia, why did you never tell me you were going out with my older brother?" she asked shocked

"Juvia never thought it was important..." she said blushing a little.

"Wow, it seems like everyone has someone they're with or they should be with except me and Gray..." Amethyst mumbled. I almost coughed on my own spit (Happens to everyone). I saw Mira burst out laughing.

"I think your answer is right in front of you Ame, you just don't realize it yet." Lyon said. She gave him a questioning look. "Oh hey, I forgot to introduce you to my traveling companions!" he said suddenly. "This is Sherry and this is Ren. They're seeing each other." he said pointing to the couple. They began to blush. I looked over to Amethyst, and for a split second I saw longing in her eyes. But than it was gone. Then they showed with an evil glint. She hopped on top of the table.

"Attention everyone!" the guild went silent. "The Master, Gray and Myself will work together with this idea. Everyone who wants to join in will put you name on a piece of paper and then put it into a bowl. I will decided who will get who. The goal is to get that person to go out with you at least once with in the course of the next to weeks. Everyone who already has someone is welcome to help as well or just have fun watching. What do you guys think!" She said. people began to cheer. But Juvia stepped up.

"Why don't I and the rest of the couples work on it while you and Gray participate?" she said. That made me smile.

"Ah what the hell, if Gray wants to I'm in." She answered. She looked over to me.

"I don't see why not." Every one began to cheer. Mira pulled out a bowl to put the papers in.

The master cleared his throat. "I think a few changes should be made thought. I'm extending the time to two months and no one will know who everyone else got. they might have the other person they may not. Let the games begin!" He yelled over the cheers. Little did we know, the couples were already planned out.

They were as follows-

Gray and Amethyst

Jellal and Erza

Gajeel and Levy

Mirajane and Freed

Happy and Carla

Romeo and Wendy

Elfman and Evergreen

and Laxus and Cana.

Those who are already couples are-

Lucy and Natsu

Alzack and Bisca

Sherry and Ren

and Leon and Juvia

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

**Okay, things are starting to heat up! And here's some info-This story take time at not particular place in the story line, Zeref is here (he'll come in latter), people are older yet at the same time not (thus the Romeo x Wendy), Sherry and Ren are together but not engaged, Alzack and Bisca are Married but don't have a child, and each chapter from no until this 'game' is done will be focusing on one couple. Thank you guys for reading. Please review like, and follow. You will get cookies. Also, you will get cookies if you can spot the Princess Bride reference in this chapter and the Naruto reference in the previous chapter. Chou!**

**Crystal Bleach...OUT! (Might change Pen name latter if I can come up with something better, any suggestions?)**

**())~~~%~~~ O ~ O ~~~%~~~(()**


	5. AN-Pen Name

Hello! First of all I'd like to thank all my readers for supporting me by following, liking, reviewing, and just flat out being awesome. I love you all. I'm sorry for not updating my stories in _forever_ but I've been super busy with volleyball and school, as well as being a beta for two amazingly awesome stories. I'll update as soon as I can though because you're all awesome. Cookies to all! But now for the real reason I sent out this Author's Note. I have recently changed my Pen Name from Crystalbleach208 to Crystal Flower of Solitude. You all are awesome and I hope you guys will stick with me and my stories no matter what. Chou!

O~O Crystal Flower of Solitude O~O

())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()


	6. AN Apologies

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been able to update _at all_! My birthday came around and the was a party with my friends, plus my Great Grandfather had a scare, I've been exhausted from volleyball, and I don't have any spare time because of volleyball. I've also been working on my own story that I hope to publish when I'm older. And also, as you may have heard, my state is kind of under water right now... But good news! I should be able to get some work done starting next week. But a note to all my readers; my beta stories come first before my own. But now that that's out of the way, since this note is for ALL my stories, I'd like to thank you all for being awesome readers. So here's how this will work. I'll give the name of the story, and the summery, then all the people who have followed, liked,and reviewed, as well as the date they did those things. I am only doing this for my stories that are in progress.**

* * *

**A Sniper For Kid-Rated T A Soul Eater Fic Romance/Humor**

**Ruby Nightshade has bad people after her for her abilities. How will her and Kid get through this? Will it kill Kid like it did her parents? Kid x OC**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Hellosweetie4737 09-13-2013**  
**Mariko Midori 09-21-2013**  
**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**ReapxFactor 9/13/13 . chapter 1-**  
**Nice story i really like the idea good job, i also wanted to say the riza hawk eye thing was hilarious i was laughing the ****whole time and keep writing the story its great.**

* * *

**Boyd's Twin Sister-Rated T A Fire Emblem Fic Romance/Humor**

**A new girl has joined the Greil Mercenaries. She's a sniper and a beroc that lives in the Kilvas with Naesala. What secrets does she hide and why was she abandoned by her family with a weird tattoo? And now she has two guys chasing after her!**

******O~o Follows o~O**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 09-14-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Gunlord500 9/18/13 . chapter 1**  
**Well written, but Fang seems sort of like a Mary Sue given her background...abandoned by Naesala and amnesia seems like a little much. Just try to keep her from being too unrealistically 'awesome,' so to speak, over the course of the story and you should be fine :)**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 9/13/13 . chapter 1**  
**This story has a lot of potential I would like to see where it goes. The constructive criticism I have is to take more care with your grammar and spelling. Maybe it would be helpful to have someone read over it for you. For example, "Shinnon" is actually spelled "Shinon", "litter" is spelled "lighter". Also instead of "They are a sniper" it should be "She is a sniper". Those are just a few of the things I noticed. When good grammar and spelling is used it makes reading the story more enjoyable, just watch out for that in the future. Besides that I think your story is promising and I look forward to the next chapter. Great job!**

**I thank you guys for your criticism!**

* * *

**Gin's Sister- Rated T A Bleach Fic Romance/Family**

**What if Gin had a sister and she took over for him after he died? Will she be accepted by the squad? Or is there more than just being the sister of a traitor to deal with?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2****013**

* * *

**Heart of the Storm- Rated T A Fairy Tail Fic Romance/Humor**

**It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find were their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacriphices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? Is it because of a dark past that no one knows of but one? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Loke x Aries, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. COUPLES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR TAKEN AWAY!**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Bunniebisquitz27 07-31-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**Kida Hori 07-26-2013**  
**Kusanagi-kun 08-01-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Smilingmona 09-18-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
**aspenart1234 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**sarahbear01001 09-18-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Reedmanish 09-09-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Pocket x Carwyn 9/9/13 . chapter 1**  
**Awesome storyline. Love it 3**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess 7/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**Well done. i love how this is playing out. i cant wait for the chapters to come! :D**

**Sasame103 7/25/13 . chapter 2**  
**Not bad, but I think Amethyst is a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry to say that :c**  
**She had a terrible past but she is still kind and strong and has no mental problems after being tortured for years, she is childhood friends with Gray and they kiss in the first chapter and she can use about a dozen types of magic (which is actually a curse) and she can defeat Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus united. These are all Mary Sue factors, not to mention her looks which are almost like Lucy's just much better... But she doesn't wear makeup because she is a natural beauty.**

**Sorry, I am not here to flame your story , just wanted to make sure you get ehy I think Amethyst is a Mary Sue. You should take the litmus test for her. However, if you changed her character, the story would be great. I can't spot many grammar mistakes (although you write 'though' instead of 'thought' all the time). You should balance her character a little bit an take the romance part slower and it will be an awesome story!**

**I hope I could help but please don't send me an indignant pm when you read this, I just gave you some criticism.**

**(Excuse me for any typing mistakes in the review, I wrote this on my phone.)**

**Have a nice day!**

**Sasame103**

**Ella Daniels 7/24/13 . chapter 2**  
**Okay, so YAY! I get to be the first one to tell you that your story is so AWESOME! I mean, it's cool to see another part of their life, that could happen! I love the story so far! And a storm mage seems so cool yet so different! Although it does sound rather painful... But how did you come up with such an amazing idea?! This is already one of my favorite stories! I can't wait to see what happens next! Please! Continue with your story! And don't feel sad Crystal-Chan, I'm sure other people just haven't gotten the chance to read it yet! Ganbaru! Happy writing!\(o)/ **  
**P. S. I'm in your personal cheering squad/ section!**

* * *

**Lost Ivy- Rated T A Twilight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Sequel to Embry's Imprint. Ivy Call grew up in an adopted, how will she cope when she comes face to face with her past?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**LoveK 06-20-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**SupernaturalGirl51799 08-26-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 02-07-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**  
**xkellyxx95 02-28-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Avalongirl55 02-11-2013**  
**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**Beech tree 2 07-11-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**MarauderElm22151 01-30-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**Tamani 06-14-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**aqua blue sky 09-04-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**forevermine45321 04-07-2013**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 04-02-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**

**O~o Reviews o~O**

**Niesie' . 11/24/12 . chapter 1**  
**Eyaaaazzzz! Plzzz,plzzz update! I need to know whats gonna happen! Are ya gunna skip to where she is older? or while she is still young? Update plzzzzzzz!**

**Guest 11/13/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**Astrick 11/11/12 . chapter 1**  
**ohhhhhh please continue with your story :) this iss getting good :)**

**Guest 11/3/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**lizzy148 3/14/13 . chapter 9**  
**WHOA ! DEFINITLY didnt see that coming**  
**..really good chapter i LOVED reading it ! :) :)**  
**...PLZ UPDATE SOON you left me right at the cliff hanger**

**booklover2600 3/7/13 . chapter 9**  
**AWESOMENESS! I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! WHO'S THE IMPRINT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? HOW DOSE HE KNOW ABOUT HER ABILITY? SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, MY KEY BORD IS BEING STUPID. :)**

**booklover2600 2/27/13 . chapter 8**  
**That was a great chapter! I loved it! :)**

**lizzy148 2/13/13 . chapter 7**  
**REALLY GOOD chapter**  
**i liked it ! :) :)**  
**PLZ ...UPDATE SOON**

**booklover2600 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**I loved it! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

**Astrick 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**Ohhhh i cant wait till she meets seth :) keep going its really great :)**

**booklover2600 2/9/13 . chapter 6**  
**I love your story! please update soon! :)**

**Niesie' . 2/7/13 . chapter 6**  
**Omw, omw! When she gonna meet Seth? If I may ask.**  
**I love this story, please update soon!**

**Ps. Can you maybe send me a link as to where I can find the song she sang? Please, it would mean the world to me!**

**lizzy148 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**GREAT CHAPTER**

**PLZ update soon ! :) :)**

**Niesie' . 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Ooooooh! What's her parents hiding from her? When is she gonna meet Seth? Is her brother going to phase? Is she going to phase? Am I asking to many questions?**  
**Sorry, about all the questions -blushy face-**  
**I totally L.O.V.E her outfit and colour schemes! I was stunned that you put my name in your AN, but it means a lot, thanks!**

**Please update soon, I'm totally curious as to what's gonna happen next!**

**Astrick 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Yay im so happy thanx 4 updating :) i really love ur story :) keep it up :)**

**Mickey Mouse 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**Ya got meeh as a fan :) i cant wait to continue reading :) please dont take to long**

**Niesie' . 2/1/13 . chapter 4**  
**Yay, yay, yay! I'm soooooo glad u updated! Please update soon! I need to know what's gonna happen next!**

**lizzy148 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**this is a good story**  
**PLZ KEEP DOING IT**

**Astrick 1/26/13 . chapter 3**  
**I wanted 2 ask u a question? I thought her brother Daniel was giving for adoption wen he was born? Then Ivy wen she was a toddler?**

**Guest 7/30/13 . chapter 21**  
**I don't like how she got bit maybe you can make it to where she gets stabbed and blacks out so she think she got bit...?**

**Tamani 7/29/13 . chapter 21**  
**dun dun dun daaaaaaaa**

**ebooklover2600 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Awesome chapter! Loved it! Update soon! :)**

**Tamani 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Dun dun dun daaaaaaa. Man I really hope that her and Seth get all their issues sorted out**

**Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 18**  
**love it and the last chapter! Props to you and sapphire!**

**Astrick 6/15/13 . chapter 15**  
**Just for the fun of it I am going to guess 19**

**booklover2600 6/14/13 . chapter 17**  
**OMG OMG OMG OMG! THAT IS AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Goofy4ever 6/13/13 . chapter 17**  
**Yay you updated! Great chapters! Can't wait for Ivy to see Seth again! :)**

**booklover2600 6/12/13 . chapter 15**  
**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 are my guesses! :)**

**booklover2600 5/5/13 . chapter 13**  
**that was awesome! Loved it! Update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 5/5/13 . chapter 13**

**Love this chapter, great job! Update soon! :D**

**booklover2600 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**That as awesome! I loved it! Please update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**Yay she and Seth spent time together! Update soon! :D**

**lizzy148 4/2/13 . chapter 11**  
**GOOD CHAPTER ! ! !**  
**cant wait to read the next chapter when ivy and seth meet ! ! !**  
**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ! ! ! : ) : )**

**Goofy4ever 3/31/13 . chapter 11**  
**Update soon! :D**

* * *

**Obsidian Rain-Rated T A Vampire Knight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Elvira's parents were killed when she was almost eight years old, after that she went and lived with the Kiryu's for one and a half years. How will her and Zero react after not seeing each other for almost five years? And what's this about a group of vampires aiming for Elvira's blood specifically? Zero X OC (Sad Moments Will Happen)**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**Yoshizawa Ayumu 08-09-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**ciarra halle 09-10-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**PurpleDilemma 9/10/13 . chapter 3**  
**Love it ! Update soon xx**

**kawaihana 9/2/13 . chapter 2**  
**Update please**

**lovelyfairy14 8/13/13 . chapter 2**  
**This is interesting, I can't wait to read more :D**

* * *

**The Four Horsemen, Book One: Pestilence-Rated M Romance/Humor**

**Sakura has a new identity and power, something Naruto and Sasuke didn't know about until now. How will this power affect Sasuke? How will she fair when she has to change sides for the sake of balance? Will she fall in love with an old enemy? Pestilence has the power to create, and destroy the world. A simple choice could end it all.**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Apikins 08-24-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**GuestClara91 09-08-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 06-06-2013**  
**Lady Sunleth 06-01-2013**  
**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls 06-01-2013**  
**NaruXSaku4eva 04-19-2013**  
**ShadowWolf272 06-13-2013**  
**SleepyL 04-22-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**Targul 06-03-2013**  
**TheHeartBreaker 08-18-2013**  
**Weaselandcherry 06-20-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**annashina 08-17-2013**  
**bloodycherryblossom202 08-11-2013**  
**cherry11111 04-22-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**purplefireferret 04-08-2013**  
**thefreakinsideyourhead 04-16-2013**  
**the killer tigeress 04-15-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Crow-DarkHeart 09-13-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**FallenThorns 04-24-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 05-31-2013**  
**Midnight Moonlight 302 08-31-2013**  
**NicoNepenthe 08-27-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**WhiteCat2011 07-30-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**animelover506 06-20-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**petitscarabe22 06-23-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**the killer tigeress 5/5/13 . chapter 3**  
**nice it was well done keep it up !**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 2**  
**Your writing style is really cool.**  
**Hahaha I loved 8), because I really dislike sasuke.**  
**Please update as soon as you can and keep up the good work (:**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 1**  
**ASDFGHQJEWRETYTRTEWdardvwdqawdwt I loved this! :D**

**the killer tigeress 4/15/13 . chapter 2**  
**nice it was well done !**

**lolkilove 4/10/13 . chapter 1**  
**cool ya esta en capitulo 2 estoy por leerlo la historia esta muy interesante**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 4/10/13 . chapter 2**  
**Awesome story!**  
**:)**

**Weaselandcherry 8/26/13 . chapter 13**  
**I hope Sasori goes and beats up that chicken-haired punk!**  
**Great chapter and can't wait for the next one*cough*to see how Sasori beats up Sasuke*cough***  
**Keep up the fantastic work:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 8/25/13 . chapter 13**  
**well done it was good.**

**annashina 8/17/13 . chapter 12**  
**Right , update !**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan 7/11/13 . chapter 12**  
**Update soon!.**

**Guest 7/7/13 . chapter 10**  
**haha end waz funny she just like all casual 'don't worry bout he'll be okay he just unconsious'**

**acetwolf94 6/27/13 . chapter 10**  
**I love this chapter especially when knocks Sasuke out. Add more please.**

**the killer tigeress 6/24/13 . chapter 9**  
**well done it was very good !**

**Weaselandcherry 6/21/13 . chapter 9**  
**Hah so cute.**  
**Can't wait to see whats going to be happening next chapter:)**  
**Keep up the fabulous work !**  
**WAC**

**acetwolf94 6/21/13 . chapter 8**  
**I like it!**

**Weaselandcherry 6/20/13 . chapter 8**  
**Nice! I like how you put his actually identity instead of Madara like everyone else does.**  
**I can't wait to see what Sasori is doing next chapter.**  
**Keep up the great work!:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 6/4/13 . chapter 6**  
**well done i thort u did well !**

**imedoughnut 6/3/13 . chapter 6**  
**UPDATEZ! XD LOVE THE PLOT! And at the end of every chapter, you make me want to read MOREZ! XD 3 love your story!**

**the killer tigeress 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
**well done it was good !**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**sakura must jointhe akatzuki to help the balance? I also hopping for Naruto and sasuke to tag-team and gut that bitch in all her mary-sueness (srsly, she got even thefunky multi-colored hair)**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
**shitty wank**

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all for being so damn awesome. It makes me happy to know that people love my work.**

**Now for the total of ALL my stories! (Not including author stuff, I can't find those names, sorry.)**

**Follows~84**

**Favorites~68**

**Reviews~89**

**Views~17377**

**Communities~1**

**I couldn't have all those numbers without you guys, thank you! *Glomp's Everyone* You're all awesome, I'll try and get some chapters out soon, okay? I promise.**

**Forever in Solitude,**

**Crystal Flower of Solitude**


	7. AN-Sad Times

**I'm sorry to do this, but it has to happen. I've been having a lot of trouble with some personal issues and they're making it hard to focus. So I'm putting up a poll. I'd like you guys to go through and look at all my stories and decide which two I will either continue, rewrite, or start. I may also do a request (as in a couple the majority of viewers want). And start I mean as in I have a few couples on the poll you can pick from. Again, I'm sorry but I just can't handle all of this. I'm trying to get me issues sorted out. The reason I'm putting up a poll is so I'm working on what the majority of people want to read. Thank you guys. You're all awesome.**


	8. Results

**Okay, the results are in. The top two were Lost Ivy and Heart of the Storm. I decided that after the next story I finish I'm going to do a Diabolik Lovers fanfic. However, I have another poll up for what to work on _after _that one_._ You guys are awesome and I hope all of you guys continue to read my stories**


End file.
